


The Human

by LonelyCauliflower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, No real romantic plot, Pining, Transgender, gender confused Castiel, just a whole bunch of angst and pining, open minded Sam, sexually confused Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyCauliflower/pseuds/LonelyCauliflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a human now and living with the Winchester brothers. A mirror is smashed and new feelings torment Castiel as he tries to piece together what a human is supposed to feel like. But how can he begin to understand if he doesn't even feel compatible to his vessel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Human

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This fic starts at the beginning of Season 9 but there's no Gadreel inside Sam's body and Castiel is allowed to stay with them. I wrote this to give people like me some exposure. I hope y'all enjoy it.

Castiel’s skin did not feel right. 

The thought had haunted him since the moment he’d woken up human. At first he thought it was simply because he had been an angel, an entirely different species, with no prior understanding to how human emotions worked. This theory was thrown out the window as the months passed and each glance in the mirror sent waves of nausea throughout him.

When he was still a soldier of Heaven, he was trained to kill without hesitation or mercy. They didn’t order him to watch Earth and its inhabitants, which meant he never learned past the basics of human needs. A cupid would have a better idea and as once a proud angel of the lord, this thought sickened him.

Despite the almost unbearable turmoil inside, he threw himself into his new place as a hunter. Only when he was hunting with the Winchesters did the constant discomfort ease into an obnoxious itch that he couldn’t scratch. This lead to Castiel jumping into the Impala whenever a case came up and perfecting every trick the boys had against the monsters they battled, hoping to lose himself in the lessons.

It never lasted long.

Coming home from a hunt was exhausting for the trio. Dean would have to unload and clean any weapons used, Sam would write up their findings, and Castiel would have to continue studying monsters. On his way to collect his personal copy of John Winchester’s notes, a mirror at the end of the hallway stopped him cold. His reflection sneered as the pain flooded his system once more, pushing out the temporary happiness he had found earlier that morning. The mirror shattered under his fist.

 

“You did what?” Dean asked, eyebrows raised.

“I broke the mirror...”

They stared at one another, Castiel standing as Dean sat in a chair. The brothers had decided to take their chores into one of the many rooms of the bunker, listening to a record by some band Castiel wasn’t familiar with. Sam kept his eyes firmly locked on the screen in front of him, typing as Dean sat down the gun he had been cleaning. 

“Why the hell would you do that?”

“I do not like the way I look.”

“Nobody does, man.”

 

Dean snorted to punctuate his remark, pulling Castiel’s hand close to his face. He calmly removed the large shards of glass, ignoring Castiel’s piercing glare on him. With a shake of his head he concluded that the wound would need stitches and stood to find the first aid kit. Frustrated at his friend's lack of comprehension, Castiel grabbed Dean's arm with his good hand, causing him to flinch and turn back to face Castiel.

“Dean!”

“Let go of me, Cas!”

“Not until you understand.”

“You’re human now, right? I think you’re allowed to not feel ‘normal’. Don’t go breaking our mirrors over that crap.”

“No, you...”

Castiel’s grip on Dean tightened as he lowered his head.

“I look in that mirror every day and despise what I see. As an angel I was ethereal, a genderless being that existed without the need to understand why I was. Now I find myself trapped in this vessel that is described as 'male'. Dean, Jimmy was a male but I am not. I was once beyond this, and now it consumes me.”

Sam, who always made a point to stay out of their conversations, looked up from his spot on the couch to stare at his brother and friend. The pair now stood together in the middle of the room; a tense air had blown in and devoured whatever sound was once present. Dean swallowed audibly, numbly looking at his friend’s hand, and plucked out the remaining pieces of glass in an attempt to distract himself. 

This conversation was far beyond a man who couldn’t even grasp his own sexuality and barely accepted others for theirs. Sam looked at Castiel, knowing that he would have to take charge of the situation.

 

“Cas, come here for a moment” he spoke up, startling both of them with his sudden contribution.

Seconds passed before Castiel tore his gaze from Dean to look over toward the couch. Sam was sitting up, smiling warmly and motioning for him to sit. Pleased and somewhat overwhelmed at having a willing listener, he took uneasy steps to the younger Winchester as Dean quietly escaped into the kitchen.

“How long has been this going on?”

“It has plagued me ever since I became a human.”

“You should’ve come to me sooner.”

“How could I describe this feeling of utter loneliness to someone who has love and comfort in his life?”

Sam snorted at the comment and reached for the tissue box on the coffee table. He pulled out a few then pressed them gently to Castiel’s wound, shushing the other when he hissed in pain. 

“I think you forget that my dad and Dean weren’t always around. I know what it’s like to feel as if no one could even get close to understanding what you’re going through.”

Being empathetic had always been Sam Winchester’s greatest attribute and unlike Dean, he didn’t shy away from people who were “different”. Running off to college had given him a new perspective on humanity. He saw that this crazy little planet they lived on was filled to the brim with people that didn’t fit into the boxes he had been taught to shove others into. The world was not black and white as his father described.

“Tell me more about what’s going on in your head.”

“I cannot explain it any more plainly than I already have. My vessel’s gender is not my own. Jimmy Novak was a man, he always knew this and never once questioned it. But I am not him and he is not me. I share his body, but not his soul.”

“Well, they do say these things are a matter of the heart and not genetics.”

“These things?”

Before the last word could be spoken Sam’s fingers flew to the keyboard and typed out the one word that Sam knew all of Castiel’s “symptoms” added up to. The wiki page on transgenders stared up at him, glowing with the answers that his friend desperately needed, yet it terrified him. How would Castiel react to this new word? How would Dean?

Sam turned to look at Castiel, who now looked thoroughly confused but was keeping silent, and sighed. Six years had passed since he and his brother met a statuesque angel in a pressed trenchcoat. They had been through literal hell and back together with many obstacles nearly tearing them apart. But somehow they’ve made it to a point where everything is somewhat stable. In the bunker where the three of them lived, they were at peace.

The only thing besides Castiel’s sudden revelation that was determinantal to this rare tranquility was Sam’s festering infatuation for said man. 

It had started off innocently enough as passing thoughts on how attractive his friend was, but it grew without notice into more. Soon all Sam could think about was Castiel’s small smile or stunning blue eyes that were usually clouded by puzzlement. They haunted him, eating away at whatever sanity he had left, taking over his logic without pity. 

At the moment, Sam was thankful for these feelings. Without their sudden appearance, he wouldn’t have the slightest idea where to begin to look for support for Castiel. Like with a majority of his problems, he had looked online for answers. Biromantic was what the forums and websites spat at him. The odd blend of inner peace and horror had him reeling in his seat every time he thought back on the discovery.

“So get this, Cas. I may have an answer for you.” 

Jolted from his trance, Castiel turned to look at his tall friend in apprehension. The unexpected grab for the laptop had confused Castiel but he hadn’t questioned it. Sam would never push a friend’s problem aside. He nodded for him to continue.

“The page that I found says you’re a transgender, and you’re experiencing what’s called ‘gender dysphoria’.”

“I do not understand ‘transgender’, but dysphoria is the correct term for how I feel.”

“A transgender is someone whose gender identity doesn’t match up with their body’s gender.”

Seeing Castiel’s face light up in recognition brought a smile to Sam’s face. He excitedly tilted the laptop screen upward, allowing Castiel to read the contents. They sat close together in a comfortable quiet, talking in low whispers as if they had stumbled upon a secret that only they shared. 

This feeling, this dysphoria, was calmed at last as every line struck Castiel with absolute joy. It only increased as Sam searched for support pages with stories of others who spoke of their journeys, sounding so eerily similar to his own. He had felt isolated the moment he woke without wings, so much so that taking his own life would have been a blessing. Now it was as if he was back in Heaven with his brothers and sisters again.

“I guess we’re going to have to find a new name for you or something.”

“What’s wrong with the one I have now?”

“Nothing, I mean, it’s a guy’s name if you think about it.”

Castiel frowned as his hand began to thud rhythmically along with his heartbeat. He looked down at the smeared tissues, noticing the sudden increase of red. The laptop toppled to the floor as Sam jumped to his feet and frantically searched for the first aid kit, throwing panicked apologies over his shoulder. Castiel sank back into the couch cushions as he let his mind process the newfound information. Although his previous questions were now answered, more began to form.

What was he now if not a male? The normal response would be that he was now a female, but for some reason that also did not sit right with him. He bit down on his tongue in exasperation. Surely he couldn’t be neither, that seemed ridiculous, especially from a human standpoint and would probably cause his friends to laugh at him. If not a man, then he was a woman. This was human logic.

“What’s wrong?”

Sam had come back armed with tweezers, alcohol, and bandages. The alcohol burned as it cleaned the flesh inside and out, bubbling as it licked at the bacteria that snuck its way in.

“I was thinking of possible names.”

Sam’s face was painted with concern and doubt, but the tedious task of searching for the smallest pieces of glass kept him from pressing further. He had his own worries to tend to since just holding Castiel’s hand sent his heart racing. Fighting the urge to kiss away any lingering discomfort, Sam wrapped Castiel’s hand and wearily returned the appreciative smile.

x

 

It was difficult at first to explain to Dean what was going on.

 

"He's a transformer?"

"No, you ass! A transgender!"

"Well how do we cure it?"

"You can't be this stupid. There's no cure because he's not sick. He- well, actually Cas said that he might actually be a ‘she’ instead."

 

Dean blanched at the pronoun change and reached into the fridge to grab a beer. Sam had found him still hiding in the kitchen after Castiel had excused himself to continue his studies. It didn’t surprise him that the news made his brother uneasy.

“Charlie’s a lesbian and we met those two gay guys the last time we saw Chuck, so why is this any different?”

“That’s not fair, Sammy. Lesbians are cool and those guys were already freaks for dressing up like book characters!”

Sam groaned and ran his fingers through his hair, ripping through any knots that attempted to stop them. John had done a number on his brother and it was going to take a lot more than talks to get Dean to understand. He rolled his eyes as Dean continued to ramble out tangents that he heard their father preach after one too many scotches.

“If you don’t shut up right now, I’m taking a hammer to your stupid car!”

“Don’t you dare touch baby!”

“Then listen to me!”

Dean was taken aback at the hostility in his little brother’s tone. Unable to finish his thought, he leaned back against the counter and looked up at Sam with expectant eyes. If Sam had to be threatening, then there was a definite reason to listen.

“We both know how much shit Cas has gone through for us, for you, and has he ever complained? No! Not once! He has rebelled against his family, his Father, everyone he’s ever loved for us. For us, Dean. The least we can do for the one person who’s saved our asses time and time again is accept how he wants to live out his human life.”

Between the grabbing of another beer and the silent response, Sam was sure that his little speech had done nothing to sway his brother. He began constructing another argument to spew but stopped when Dean held out the bottle with a half smile.

“Hell, what do I care what Cas wants to call himself? I think he’s entitled to being a fucking giraffe if he feels like it. We should be behind him on this. ”

Relieved, Sam gratefully took the beer and let Dean clink his own against it. They laughed out their built up stress, taking sips when they could, and tried not to think of the inevitable. The other shoe would drop soon enough, it always did

x

Around dinner time Castiel’s predicament came into discussion again. They sat in the library at a large enough table to seat the three of them with their plates of homemade lasagna, courtesy of Dean experimenting with one of the old cookbooks laying about. Although Sam saw it as somewhat sacrilegious to eat around precious artifacts, it had become their favorite place to eat altogether. 

“We’ll have to go shopping for you, Cas.” Sam said after swallowing an impressive mouthful of pasta.

Castiel and Dean both looked up from their plates, tilting their heads in a such a timely manner that it made Sam laugh. 

“Why would we need to go shopping?” Dean grumbled and shoveled another forkful into his mouth.

“Cas needs clothes that he-” Sam stopped himself, “she feels more comfortable in.”

Dean coughed into his fist as Castiel faced the younger Winchester. They shared a private smile; the gratitude in her eyes stirring Sam’s stomach pleasantly. 

“I would like to pick out more suitable clothes.”

“Then it’s settled, we’ll go tomorrow.”

Realizing that he was outvoted, Dean huffed and went back to enjoying his meal, not noticing his brother’s adoring gaze their friend. Castiel returned the stare, smiling widely despite being unaware of the feelings behind those burning brown eyes. They continued this way until Dean started talking about a new case they could work on, which grabbed Castiel’s attention immediately. Sam stabbed the lasagna.

x

“We’re going where?!

“Calm down, Dean. It’s just a strip mall.”

“The hell is wrong with going to Wal-Mart? Is that name-brand chick shit too good for you, hippie?”

Sam ducked when Dean threw a dirty styrofoam cup at his head, letting it fly past him and out the passenger window. It was obvious that they couldn’t afford anything glamorous for Castiel, but Sam still refused to take their friend to a supermarket. Going to different thrift stores had been Dean’s first suggestion and after three strikeouts, it was time to put Sam’s plan in action.

Castiel didn’t seem to mind the commotion, content with smiling cheerfully at the porcelain angel Dean bought for her at the last store they visited. She turned from her new prize, keeping it clutched to her chest, and looked out the window. Outside the scenery shot past them, taking its people and buildings along with it until they slowed for a stoplight. Castiel mouthed the new word for herself, trying to adapt to being a ‘she’. 

The angel shuddered with the Impala’s motor as if calling for Castiel to keep looking at it. She obliged happily and stroked the smooth, glossy wings that protruded from its back. The name ‘Gabriel’ came to mind, sorrow choking her as she thought of her brother, and it stuck. She held it close to her chest, bending forward until her head reached the back of Sam’s seat, and let a few tears roll down her face.

“We are NOT taking her to a place where you can buy eggs, garden tools, and clothes all in one trip!”

“You’re gonna turn Cas into a freakin’ tree-hugger! Pretty soon you’re gonna have him eating tofu and going to your damn yoga classes!”

“Yoga is very beneficial for your health-”

“MY FOOT IN YOUR ASS IS BENEFICIAL TO HUMANITY”

The bickering continued on for the remainder of the ride drawing a fond smile from Castiel as she listened to every ridiculous comeback and moving out of the way of any object that strayed from its intended path. Despite the constant complaints, Dean drove them to the strip mall, listening begrudgingly as Sam gave instructions. When they finally pulled into the parking lot full of vendors, Castiel tucked the angel under the seat and stuck her head out the window.

All along the lot were colorful streamers that seemingly connected each tent and stall. People would either rush by with their arms full of merchandise or they would lazily stroll, chatting up vendors without a care. The air was humid but far from unpleasant as it was filled with laughter and the smell of mingling herbs. Dean was the only one who was deeply annoyed by the sight.

 

“I still think this is a shit idea, Sammy.”

“I’m sure the angels said the same thing about you being born, Dean, but accidents happen.”

 

Castiel opened the door and narrowly dodged the onslaught of flying wrappers, breathing in the fresh air as she stepped out onto the pavement. She thought back on the angel that still sat under her seat, but reasoned that it was safer in the car and continued walking. The brothers followed after, still arguing amongst themselves, but she paid no mind. Castiel was on a mission to find the perfect clothes.

Sam smiled to himself as Castiel soaked in their fair-like surroundings. The flutter he normally only felt in his stomach spread throughout his body unabashedly. In this moment, he didn’t care if Dean noticed his cheeks turning red as Castiel grinned cheekily at them. Sam indulged in the fact that he was the one who made their friend happy.

After a few minutes of clueless wandering, a young woman at one of the stands caught Castiel’s attention. She waved and held up a dress that glistened against the sunlight as if it was made of moondust. Making a beeline through the crowd, Castiel never took her eyes off the beautiful woman, leaving the brothers to trail after. The vendor greeted the trio with a warm smile, crinkles gracing her dark face, then she fixated her gaze on the gaping person before her.

 

“The colors match the eyes of your boyfriends’.” her Iranian accent was rich but it was her insistent pointing that made Castiel turn from the her to the dress.

Warm shades of brown splashed the front and back in feathery patterns as a vibrant green wickedly groped the seams. Gold beads and dark blue yarn outlined the neckline as it swooped with the oversized sleeves. Castiel ran her fingers along the indescribably soft fabric, imagining herself in the gorgeous gown. Sam gently touched Castiel’s shoulder, leaning down to get a better look.

“Is this what you want, Cas?”

“Will it be alright to purchase this?”

“Of course. That’s the whole reason why we’re here.”

Dean bargained with the vendor as Sam held the dress against Castiel’s frame and took notes on what they could alter to help it fit better. The unadulterated bliss was infectious, and Sam couldn’t help but whistle as he picked up trinkets to go along with the new dress. He couldn’t help feeling giddy when Castiel chose a necklace made of bark over green tinted earrings, though he knew it was only because Castiel’s ears weren’t pierced.

“We ain’t Cas’s boyfriends, by the way.” Dean grumbled, handing the vendor a few bills. “We’re just just his friends.”

Sam shot Dean a glare after making sure Castiel didn’t hear the sudden slip in pronoun use.

“My apologies! By the way you two look at your ‘friend’, I thought at least one of you had been courting this lovely person.”

The two stood frozen, mouths agape and faces red. Castiel watched as her new dress was properly folded, too wrapped up in the vendor’s instructions on how to care for the fabric to notice her friend’s embarrassment. Unfortunately for the Winchesters, they had plenty of time to reflect. Dialogue floated around the boys as they walked from booth to booth, numbly handing money over to Castiel when she found something she liked. Although their sudden apathy worked in Castiel’s favor, this didn’t stop her from being concerned.

During the trip back to the bunker, the shortest member wriggled in her seat and coughed awkwardly, unsure of how to cope with the tension. She looked back on the day’s events, trying to sort through the memories in order to find what might have caused their distress. Confused, Castiel reached under her seat and pulled Gabriel out from his hiding place. She held the porcelain toy close and looked out the window in thought.

Becoming sick of the silence, Sam reached over and turned the radio’s volume high although it was on one of Dean’s favorite stations. This gained him a concerned look from his brother but he turned away, hiding from any questions that could pry the truth from him. He leaned forward and laid his forehead on the dashboard, letting the rumble vibrate throughout his body. If anything was getting in the way of Sam’s attempts at wooing Castiel, it was his faith. Even if the angel had fallen, his chest still twisted with self-loathing as he thought of kissing those sun bitten cheeks.

x

“I don’t see why we have to wait for him to get out. Can’t he get dressed on his own?” Dean groaned, flopping down on the couch where everything began.

“She really want to show us how she looks in her new clothes.” Sam answered, smacking Dean’s shoulder with a book before sitting next to him. “We’re her only friends down here so we should be supportive.”

“You know we’ve got work to do, man. We don’t have time for playing dress up!”

“Don’t be such an jerk, Dean.”

“Should we continue this at a different time?”

 

At the sound of Castiel’s voice, the brothers turned and stared at their friend who stood awkwardly in the doorway. She made no change to her physical features, but the dress spoke volumes. On Castiel’s slender frame, the dress puffed out in a similar fashion to a hoopskirt. The sleeves hung off the shoulders but didn’t reach halfway past the bicep, giving it a somewhat regal look. A thick, blue ribbon, an accessory she must have bought when they weren’t looking, clung shyly to her neck, making her collarbones more apparent. Most impressive of all were the blended colors that would make someone think they were staring into a pair of hazel eyes. 

"You look amazing, Cas." Sam laughed out, standing in awe.

"I do?" she asked and smiled, tilting her head.

"Amazing is an understatement, but it’s the best I can do."

Sam circled his smiling friend, still laughing and shaking his head in disbelief. He pulled several bobby pins from his pocket and began pinning back loose fabric. The pounding of his heart was near deafening, but he shoved it to the back of his mind. It was Castiel’s moment, and he wasn’t going to let his idiotic feelings ruin it.

"What do you think, Dean?" Castiel asked, eyes full of hope.

"You look like you in a dress." Dean shrugged nonchalantly and gave a lopsided grin.

The tentative embrace he received for the half-assed compliment made him flush ten shades of red that swallowed his freckles whole. Sam squeezed the bobby pins in his palm as he walked out of the room to find a sewing set. Jealousy wasn’t something he felt often and when he did, it made him insufferable. 

It had been obvious since the very beginning that Dean and Castiel had chemistry, but neither would make the first move. Though Sam knew his brother would never confess to having feelings for someone that wasn’t a woman, Sam knew he didn’t have a snowball’s chance in Hell with Castiel. It felt as if even that couldn’t stop the infatuation from spreading and growing into something greater.

Sam looked down at the pin shaped bruises his hands now sported, sighing in annoyance at his internal complaining. He would have plenty of time to brood after fixing up Castiel’s new dress. 

x

Castiel stared into the new vanity that Dean had hung in the restroom and felt her stomach churn unreasonably. The dress had been altered to fit along her body, clinging to her torso before flowing freely at her waist, but this wasn’t what ailed her. Dean had rushed back into town and bought a wig for Castiel to wear, showing in his own way that he was trying to accept her. It shimmied past her shoulders; the black locks intermingled with blonde highlights that shaped her face and knocked a few years off the vessel. 

“You’re a pretty chick, Cas.”

Dean’s words, though laced with kindness, had brought Castiel an overwhelming sense of grief and confusion. She flickered between the genders: pulling the wig off just to yank it back on, dropping the dress only to step right back into it. Neither gender brought the comfort being an angel had brought him. She was unstabilized; her breath grew labored as anxiety bit, tearing muscle and bone to get to her core.

She fled the bathroom, leaving the wig in the sink, and ran to the one person she knew could help. Castiel threw herself into Sam’s arms when he opened his room’s door, sobbing soundlessly against his chest. He held her tight, letting her hysteria burn to a nervous shudder before sitting her on his bed. 

“Talk to me, what’s going on? Did Dean say something?”

“N-Nothing feels right, Sam. I cannot explain it. The envisioning of myself as only male or only female has no effect on the dysphoria. I cannot escape it.”

The tall man stared down at his friend, mouth agape, heart clenching with frustration. He should have known that it would be impossible for an ex-angel to feel comfortable in one gender. 

“I’m going to fix this, Cas, just give me some time.”

Castiel leaned in Sam’s large hand as it stroked her hair, closing her eyes with relief, trusting in her friend to give her clarity once again. After a good amount of insistence, Castiel agreed to lay on the bed, and watched silently as Sam typed furiously on his laptop. She breathed in the faded Pine Sol smell of his sheets and remnants of the floral shampoo that the giant would use on his hair. Like with Dean’s ever present scent of leather, it brought a dulled version of Heaven’s comfort. Castiel felt herself dozing off when Sam’s aggravated muttering startled her awake.

“Non-binary? The hell is that? Can you be a bunch of ones and zeroes?”

“Sam?” the former angel asked, biting back a chuckle when the man jumped. “What are you looking at?”

“Hey, Cas, were you sleeping? Sorry bout that, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“No, no I was just relaxing.” Castiel sat up and looked over Sam’s shoulder at the screen. “What is this?”

“This is a gender I’ve never heard of. You can read it over and see if anything clicks. If not, I’ll just keep digging up more for you.”

Sam scrolled down the page, thankful for Castiel’s inability to hear his quickening heart, listening to the soft breaths that passed with each mouthed word. Their closeness drove Sam up the wall, leaving him to claw at his throat in a desperate attempt to breathe. He was semi-surprised at his ability to act calm despite his insides whirling. Castiel leaned in closer and time slowed maddeningly, crawling up his skin, whispering the words he had longed to say years ago. 

“Though I am not computer code, the definition brings me new clarity.”

“What do you mean?” Sam blinked back into focus on the screen and tried to make sense of what it was explaining.

“It says that humans who fall under this category experience a lack of gender.”

“You’re losing me, Cas. Is there any way you explain it better than that?”

Castiel squinted in frustration before moving to sit at Sam’s side.

“I did not like my reflection because it clearly showed me as a male. When I placed the wig on, I was shown to be a female. I did not realize gender was this important. Humans… Humans are more complex than I believed.”

The tone in Castiel’s voice was soaked in relief but Sam could still hear the pain weaved in. He grabbed their hand as headlines on transgender suicides raced through his memories.

“We’re here for you, no matter who or what you are. It’s like what Bobby used to say: Family don’t end in blood.” Sam’s butchering of the accent dragged a smile out of Castiel, giving him courage to continue. “You’re the only friend we got. No binary-whatever will ever change how much I care about you.”

Castiel stared up into Sam’s brown eyes, mouth agape, hands twitching in their lap. 

“Sam, I-”

“Listen, I’ll explain it all to Dean, so don’t worry about all that. Let’s look up some pronouns for you to use.” Sam interrupted, looking down at his laptop screen.

The fast paced click of keys dominated the air once again. He let his eyes fly over the websites, barely taking in any of the information, giddy laughter dancing on his tongue. Unbeknownst to him Castiel continued to gaze up at him, smiling shy and small as another new feeling sparked life in their fluttering heart.


End file.
